nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerd³ Completes/Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty
In this series Dan completes the game Metal Gear Solid 2, the game he often quotes as one of his favourite games ever. The series debuted on 10th April 2016, with the last episode uploaded on 2nd May 2016. All episodes in the series were named after World War II films. Episode Summaries * Episode 1 Das Boot: ''' Dan tells us at the start of the video that he's doing a no-kill run. He plays as Solid Snake himself, on a large Tanker. The 'friendly' crew is killed and 'aggressive' Russians take the ship over. ** '''Notable Quotes *** "Quote goes here!" * Episode 2 Song of Russia: Dan is still on the ship. He's fighting and puzzling he's way trough. Around the end of the episode dan battles Olga, the daughter of the Russian leader. * Episode 3 Enemy at the gates: * Episode 4 On the Double: The boat were the last 4 episodes played on gets sunken by a Metal Gear. Everyone thinks snake died, except for Dan, he knew, he knew... * Episode 5 The Sea and Poison: The first episode where Dan plays as Raiden. The terrorists have the Offshore decontamination facility 'Big Shell' under complete control. * Episode 6 The Naked and the Dead: Raiden meets Vamp on the 'Big Shell' in Strut B Transformer Room. Vamp just murdered the Alpha team, partially in a cutscene. An unknown soldier saves Raiden from Vamp, but Vamp smells something strange about this man, Iroquois Pliskin. Raiden tells us he's trained in VR. * Episode 7 The Unknown Soldier: * Episode 8 The Gathering Storm: * Episode 9 But Not in Vain: * Episode 10 Fat Man and little boy: The episodes starts with Dan trying to defuse a c4 but fails to see the solution until the very last 20 seconds. In the last 3 seconds Raiden freezes the c4. Raiden tries to rescue the president but lady luck gets in his way. By waiting her out Dan survives the boss battle. In the cutscene vamp gets shot with an accidental bullet trough the head. Dan needs to defuse the final c4 and comes in a boss battle with Fatman. * Episode 11 The Stranger: * Episode 12 Danger Within: * Episode 13 The Enemy Below: * Episode 14 The Small Back Room: * Episode 15 Truth and Treason: * Episode 16 Shadow Man: * Episode 17 Journey Together: * Episode 18 A Bridge Too Far: * Episode 19 Odd Squad: * Episode 20 Two Men Went to War: Dan starts the episode as a naked Raiden, protecting is private places. The colonel seems to act a bit strange, and Raiden starts seeing trough his plans. At the moment that Raiden is sneaking naked past advanced enemy soldiers, the GUI, Nano-machine interface and the game it self starts acting weird. Raiden comes to a long corridor and ends up running back and forth trough the hallway. After a shortwill snakes shows up and gives Raiden his gear back and a High frequency blade. * Episode 21 Only the Brave: * Episode 22 The Father of the Soldier: * 'Episode 23 Finale - Destiny of Man: ' In this final episode Dan (as Raiden) has the last boss battle with Solidus Snake. In the end of the episode we see a cutscene with solid snake telling us that everything we see is possibly fake. At last the players name shows-up on the dog tag of Raiden (In this case: NERDCUBED) and he meets rose for the 'first' time. Because Dan completed the game without killing anyone he's rewarded as an pigeon. Category:Series Category:Completes Series